poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Overlord takes the Alicorn Magic
This is how The Overlord takes the Alicorn Magic goes in The My Little Pony Ninjago Movie. the castle, Nindroids are torturing and whipping enslaved ponies Nindroid whips a Pegasus Serenade sits gloomy in a cage Songbird Serenade: I am here and I see your pain~ Through the storms, through the clouds, the rain~ I'm telling you you can not escape~ Nindroid Drone hits the cage Nindroid Drone: Be quiet! Songbird Serenade: sighs looks around ponies pull a cart are put through their paces whips a unicorn arrive in the throne room General Cryptor: laughs Twilight Sparkle: This is bad. Princess Celestia: Pythor, don't do this. Don't give the Overlord— Pythor P. Chumsworth: Your magic? Did you think you'd keep it all to yourselves? Time to share. I'd love for everybody out there to know what I can really do. Overlord's voice is then heard The Overlord: Ooh, fascinating! Princesses look up in surprise Overlord appears The Overlord: What can you really do? up the Staff of Sacanas General Cryptor: Your bidding, of course, Your Mighty One. Nindroids place the caged Princesses next to the Overlord Nindroids bow runs to the door and opens it and two Nindroids carry the Overlord's mech inside Overlord gets in The Overlord: Bidding's good. I like bidding! the Alicorns Um, what are you supposed to be? Twilight Sparkle: I'm the Princess of Friendship. Princess Celestia: I'm the Princess of the Sun. Princess Luna: I'm the Princess of the Moon. Princess Cadance: And I'm the Princess of Love. is a moment of silence The Overlord: laughs Oh. That's nice. Pythor Why are they still moving? Pythor P. Chumsworth: They and their friends put up a bit of a fight, but they're alone now. at them They won't be a problem. The Overlord: Yeah. So, speaking of problems, this place, it seems a little too—oh, I don't know—''cute!!!'' I don't like cute. I never did like cute. Doesn't really go with my whole "big bad powerful dark lord" thing, does it? Deliver the punchline, Pythor, because this has gotta be a joke! grunts Overlord inserts the Staff and the room glows The Overlord: Huh? gasps Princesses' magic starts to flow into the staff squirm and struggle Princess Celestia: as her eyes turn white This cannot be happening! eyes turn white and so do Cadance's Princess Luna: struggling My magic is severely low! Princess Cadance: struggling I feel weak! eyes also turn white Twilight Sparkle: struggling No! Overlord is amazed The Overlord: laughs Check out the light show! Nindroids watch wide-opticed storm clouds appear inside the castle, the staff finishes draining the Alicorn Magic The Overlord: Wow! Wow! Twilight Sparkle: in pain Alicorns pant heavily as their eyes return to normal and they look up in despair at the loss of their magic and lay weakly the caged floors The Overlord: Let's get this invasion started! Ooh, hey, that's good. I should trademark that. Nindroids watch, eager to see what happens smirks Overlord uses the staff to hit the princesses Alicorn Princesses: yelp Overlord walks to the balcony The Overlord: Not bad. Actually, kinda first rate. What else does it do? Pythor P. Chumsworth: Your Excellency, you promised to resurrect my ancestors and use your new power to make a kingdom for Serpentine only— The Overlord: Deh-deh-deh-deh-deh, okay. Hang on. Overlord uses the staff and the sun moves Nindroids watch stares wide-eyed The Overlord: You gotta be kidding me! I can move the sun?! Aha ha! Wow! Overlord rapidly moves the sun up and down then raises the moon Overlord smiles happily The Overlord: Now this is what I'm talking about! Ha ha! raises the moon again continues to do so as he laughs The Overlord: Time to play! Overlord starts waving the staff The Overlord: Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday! Day, night! Day, night! Day night! Day night! Day night! Sunrise, sunset! gleefully Princesses look on in horror